Rencontre inattendue
by Aerastelle
Summary: Des vacances en bord de mer. Un camaïeu de gris. Un inconnu sur la plage. Une rencontre... O.S.


**Titre : Rencontre inattendue**

**Rating : K+.**

**Note d'auteur : Juste un texte qui est né dans ma tête il y a quelques mois et que je me décide maintenant à publier, sans trop savoir quoi en penser... À vous de me dire !**

.oOo.

Cette année-là, mes parents acceptèrent de me laisser passer les vacances de Pâques chez un ami du lycée, dans le village perdu au bord de l'océan où sa grand-mère habitait. Les plages étaient à nous, dans un camaïeu de gris décourageant les plus téméraires des touristes : ciel gris roulant de lourds nuages, mer grise dont les vagues frangées d'écume s'écrasaient presque sans bruit sur la grève, sable gris et dur mêlé de galets plats, dunes grises où les ajoncs fouettés par le vent ne portaient pas encore de fleurs...

Pourtant, ce matin-là, quand nous sommes arrivés sur la plage, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà, longue silhouette noyée dans le brouillard, les cheveux noirs emmêlés par la brise tombant sur un visage pâle et émacié, les pans déchirés d'un manteau sombre tournoyant autour de lui. Il se tenait à notre emplacement préféré, un promontoire rocheux d'où nous plongions souvent dans les vagues.

J'allais m'avancer quand Simon me retint et m'entraîna plus loin, à portée de vue de l'étranger mais suffisamment à l'écart pour qu'il ne remarque pas notre présence.

« Qui est-il ? grommelai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Simon haussa les épaules, sans le quitter des yeux :

« Il vient chaque année au printemps. Les vieux du village disent que c'est un fantôme, hantant les plages depuis des générations... pour expier...

Ma curiosité s'éveilla. Je ne croyais pas aux esprits mais l'inconnu avait un air étrange autour de lui.

« Expier quoi ?

— Personne ne sait. Il se tourna vers moi, un demi-sourire aux lèvres : peut-être quelque crime sordide dont le souvenir le tourmente et l'empêche de trouver le repos de la mort ! »

Je lui donnai un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

« Il est plutôt séduisant quand il est propre. Léa, la cousine de Simon, se laissa tomber assise à côté de nous. Je l'ai vu quand je suis allée aider Mamie au refuge des sans-abris. Elle dit qu'il y passe toujours une nuit ou deux...

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ? demanda Simon. »

Léa garda le silence quelques instants, nous fixant d'un regard malicieux à l'idée d'être pour une fois celle qui détenait les informations.

« Il... il est étrange...

— Comment ça ?

— Il a..., elle eut un geste vague de la main dans la direction du sujet de notre conversation, une certaine classe. Il dénote au milieu des vagabonds.

— Mamie pense qu'il est un peu fou, musa Simon, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette immobile. Une fois, il lui a dit qu'il avait été un prince...

— Mmm..., rêva Léa, je veux bien le croire... il a tout d'un prince déchu... un prince ténébreux fuyant un lourd passé... »

Quelle romantique, cette fille ! Mais ma curiosité n'était pas satisfaite : j'essayai de pousser mes amis à m'en dire davantage.

« Il a dû raconter des histoires à votre grand-mère.

— Dans quel but ? rétorqua Simon. Ça ne peut rien lui rapporter.

— Je ne sais pas... c'est juste bizarre de lâcher ça au détour d'une conversation.

— Prince ou pas, reprit Léa, il a dû être quelqu'un d'important avant... ça. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il a des manières : il est poli et mange très proprement.

— Est-ce que vous savez son nom ?

— Non, répondirent-ils ensemble.

— Les gens d'ici l'appellent l'Errant ou le Fou solitaire, continua Simon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, sur la plage, chaque année ?

— Rien de spécial. Il reste là, un jour ou deux. Les gens ne le dérangent pas...

— Et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es jamais allé voir ? repris-je, moqueur. »

Simon fit la grimace.

« Une seule fois, confessa-t-il. Je me suis approché et lui ai posé la question. Il ne m'a pas répondu. Je pense qu'il m'avait vu mais il ne l'a pas montré. Comme si je n'étais pas là. Il chantonnait une mélodie sans paroles. Un air triste et..., il chercha ses mots, ancien.

— Ancien comment ?

— Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas calé en musique mais ça sonnait vieux, genre médiéval ou avant... Et ça m'a filé le cafard rien qu'à l'entendre. Je n'ai pas demandé mon reste et je suis parti. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis. Je crois qu'il est content d'être seul. »

Je ne savais que faire du récit de Simon. Perdu dans mes pensées, je regardais l'homme devant nous, silhouette sombre se découpant sur la roche au-dessus de la mer tourmentée, comme sorti tout droit d'un récit de Chateaubriand. Je secouai la tête : ce n'était probablement qu'un SDF comme un autre, avec ses manies et sa demi-folie mais je ne parvenais pas à me convaincre de ça.

« Si nous allions aider au refuge ce soir ? proposai-je soudain.

— T'as vraiment une fixation sur ce type. »

Simon me regarda, surpris. Je haussai les épaules. Il finit par accepter et Léa décida qu'elle viendrait avec nous.

.oOo.

Le refuge avait été fondé par des bénévoles du village, des retraités, dans l'ancienne école communale. Il y avait un dortoir, des douches, un espace commun avec une vieille télé et quelques bouquins, et un coin réfectoire. Les bancs et tables venaient des salles de classe. C'était simple et propre.

Les gens qui s'y rendaient étaient généralement des vagabonds en transit d'une ville à l'autre. Le village était trop petit pour y vivre de mendicité. Il y avait peu de réguliers, principalement Maria, qui vivait avec ses chiens dans une vieille caravane sur le terrain vague derrière la rivière. Elle venait de temps à autre, quand elle avait envie d'un repas chaud.

Ce soir-là, il n'y avait qu'elle et l'inconnu de la plage dans la petite maison.

L'homme était assis à table, une assiette de soupe fumant devant lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler discrètement, les remarques de Léa encore dans mon esprit : derrière les cheveux irrégulièrement coupés, balayant ses épaules, il avait des traits fins, le front haut, les pommettes marquées, le nez fin et droit. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux gris tourmentés, quelque chose d'ancien et noble, comme l'écho d'un passé glorieux mais sanglant. Son regard vieux, comme chargé de toute la peine du monde, me surprit, car il ne pouvait pas avoir quarante ans. Ses mains fines reposaient sur la table, de part et d'autre de son assiette. Je me fis la remarque que c'était des mains de musicien, avant de rejeter l'idée : le récit de la rencontre de Simon avec cet homme m'embrouillait l'esprit. Il saisit sa cuillère de sa main gauche, et je m'aperçus avec horreur qu'une cicatrice rougeâtre et boursouflée marquait toute sa paume. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose aux brûlures mais celle-ci semblait récente.

Je ne pus continuer mes observations, appelé par Simon dans la cuisine pour aider à la vaisselle. Après avoir terminé, nous sommes retournés tous les trois dans la salle commune. La vieille Maria était repartie, avec des restes pour ses chiens, mais lui était toujours à table, piochant régulièrement dans son assiette de compote. Nous nous sommes approchés avec nos dîners, ayant obtenu de manger au refuge.

« Peut-on se joindre à vous ? demanda Léa. »

Je me surpris à espérer une réponse positive. Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Nous nous sommes assis et avons commencé notre repas. Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole :

« Vous êtes les jeunes qui étaient à la plage ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et aucun de nous ne répondit verbalement. Ainsi, il nous avait remarqués. Soigneusement, il raclait son assiette, ne laissant pas échapper une cuillerée de compote. Ses gestes étaient lents, comme si sa main le faisait souffrir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa paume droite : elle était pire que l'autre, avec des cloques purulentes. Je réprimai un frisson et proposai :

« Vous ne voulez pas soigner ça ? Il doit y avoir une trousse de pharmacie ici, non ? »

Mes amis hochèrent la tête et Simon disparut dans la pièce voisine. L'inconnu posa sa cuillère et tourna ses paumes vers le haut, les regardant d'un air surpris.

« Oh ! Oui, je vous remercie. Je n'y avais pas pensé...

— Ça ne vous fait pas mal ? demanda Léa, horrifiée.

— J'avais oublié, répondit-il sans lever la tête. »

Il semblait s'ouvrir un peu à nous. Simon revint et ouvrit la mallette, sortant un désinfectant. L'homme se laissa faire avec une simplicité désarmante.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? reprit Léa.

— Je ne sais plus... »

Je ne sais pourquoi j'eus alors la très nette impression qu'il n'avait pas oublié la cause de telles blessures. Qui le peut ? Ses yeux restaient fixés sur ses mains, que Simon bandait maintenant d'une épaisse gaze.

« Il vaudrait mieux voir un médecin, dit-il. »

L'homme hocha la tête et remercia mon ami.

« Au fait, je suis Léa. Voici mon cousin Simon et son ami Antoine... »

Je dus me forcer pour ne pas rire ses yeux et son ton hurlaient sa question « _Et vous êtes... ?_ ». Il dut penser la même chose car il y avait un éclair malicieux dans son regard quand il répondit :

« On m'appelle Mac. »

Sur le moment, je ne notai pas la tournure particulière mais en y repensant quelques instants plus tard, je m'en étonnai : il ne nous avait pas dit son nom. Je chassai l'idée les SDF vivent rarement sous leur vrai nom.

La soirée fut brève car Mac était fatigué. Sur la route qui menait à la maison, il me sembla entendre une mélodie lancinante provenant du refuge. Je m'arrêtai et fus tenté un instant de retourner pour l'écouter mais y renonçai. Simon et Léa ne m'avaient pas attendu et je me dépêchai de les rejoindre.

.oOo.

Comme nous nous l'étions promis, nous somme retournés assez tôt au refuge. Mais Mac n'y était déjà plus.

Sur la table, les bandages propres étaient soigneusement pliés, près d'une feuille arrachée d'un bloc où un simple « Merci. Mac » était tracé d'une écriture fluide aux grands jambages.


End file.
